1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device using a piezoelectric element that uses a piezoelectric element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-91668 discloses an inkjet printing head. The inkjet printing head of Patent Document 1 includes an actuator substrate (substrate) having a pressure chamber (pressure generating chamber) as an ink flow passage, a movable film (elastic film) formed above the actuator substrate, and a piezoelectric element provided above the movable film. The piezoelectric element includes a lower electrode (lower electrode film) formed above the movable film, a piezoelectric film (piezoelectric layer) formed above the lower electrode film, and an upper electrode (upper electrode film) formed above the piezoelectric film. The inkjet printing head of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-91668 further includes a nozzle substrate (nozzle plate), bonded to a lower surface of the substrate and having a nozzle opening in communication with the pressure chamber, and a protective substrate bonded to an upper surface of the actuator substrate and covering the piezoelectric element.